Game of Dizzyness
by YuYaFan
Summary: Yami gets sick. its up to Atemu and Yugi to make him feel better. but will it get worse before it gets better?   UPDATED WITH CH.4!
1. Chapter 1

Me: oh no, this one gets angsty…oh well.

Yami: why am I always the victim in your fics?

Me: because you're used to it.

Yugi: she does have a point.

Yami: okay.

Atem: so what exactly is mine and Yugi's role here?

Me: mainly to watch Yami suffer. (grins)

Atem and Yugi: WHAT! 0_o

Me: joking ^_^ you two mainly help Yami through his sickness (laughs) the looks on your faces!

Yami: (chuckles)

Yugi: (hugs Yami)

Atem: (glares)

Me: all right I've messed with them enough (glances at Atem) so on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Game of Dizzyness

Chapter 1

Friday night 7:30 Yugi's living room

Atemu Sennen sat in an old armchair inside the living room of the Motou household.

He was a little bored and was trying to find something to do as he sat there. He looked around the room and spotted two more figures in the room. Those two people were none other than Yugi Motou and his darker half Yami. Or as Atemu would call them, his habibis. [spelled right?]

Atemu smiled as he watched the two.

Both were seated on the couch diagonally from where Atemu sat, the TV was on and both were staring at the screen. Atemu guessed it was a pretty good movie, since Yugi's face would light up every few minutes, he guessed it was pretty exciting. Yugi's child like stature was one thing Atemu loved about him. Chuckling a little at the young hikari his eyes fell upon Yami, but his smile faltered a little.

Yami was laying up against the couch's armrest like he normally would, but this time he seemed a little less enthusiastic. Atemu looked closer and saw that he even looked paler than usual. Wanting to see what was wrong, Atemu got up from the chair he was in and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Yami and getting his attention.

"Yami, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Yami nodded his head as to say yes but quickly closed his eyes shut tight as if in pain. Truth is he did have a headache and Atemu saw this and didn't buy his earlier answer one bit.

"Yami, I know you're lying, please tell me what hurts." He spoke in a commanding but gentle voice, as not to make his headache worse. By now Yugi had seen the two and turned down the volume waiting for an answer as well. Finally, they heard Yami speak.

"My head" he whispered.

"Your head hurts?" yami nodded. "Anything else?"

"My stomach" he replied holding his stomach as to prove it.

"All right." Atemu said and glaced at Yugi who immediately got the message and went into the kitchen. Opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out two ibuprofen pills and a glass of water. Once that was done he headed back to the living room.

When he entered the room, he smiled a little at the sight before him.

Yami was snuggled up against Atemu on the couch, his eyes closed as Atemu's arms wrapped around his body in a safe, secure hold.

Yugi walked over to the couch and handed Atemu the pills. Atemu sat up a little and moved his hands, one to hold the pills while the other gently moved Yami into a sitting position. By now Yami's eyes were open a little and he glanced at Atemu who handed him the pills.

"Here Yami, take these, they'll help your headache" Atemu told him also taking the water from Yugi and giving it to Yami who swallowed the pills slowly.

Yugi took the cup from Yami when he was finished drinking and set it down on the coffee table below them. He then proceeded to sit behind Yami who was once again snuggled against Atemu. It was quiet, until Yugi heard soft whimpering coming from Yami. He looked over at him and easily saw that he was shaking a little. This worried him. Atemu seemed to notice it too.

"Yugi, why don't you grab the extra blanket from our room upstairs" he said, rubbing Yami's arms slightly in an attempt to warm him up.

Yugi quickly got up from the couch and went upstairs to retrieve a blanket for his yami.

He returned a few seconds later and handed the blanket to Atemu who beckoned him over to the couch. Yugi sat down next to Yami as Atemu wrapped the blanket around all three of them. Yugi gave Atemu a questioning glance.

"This should help warm him up faster, plus it will keep us warm as well." Atemu answered Yugi's silent question. His arms making their way around Yami again and his hands both sliding up and down Yami's arms in an attempt to warm him up faster.

Yugi smiled in understanding. He then laid slightly up against Yami's back, his hands rubbing Yami's back to help warm him up. Yami seemed to like the gesture and gave a soft sigh as he snuggled up against Atemu some more seeking more warmth.

Yugi's smile widened a bit but he was still a little worried. His eyes had concern clearly etched in them. Atemu noticed this.

"Don't worry Yugi, he'll be fine, it's just a small virus. He'll be better soon" Atemu reassured him, making sure his own concern didn't show. He needed to stay strong to his belief that Yami would be okay.

"All right" Yugi said, his own worries slightly leaving his mind.

Soon enough, Yugi and Atemu had followed Yami into a peaceful slumber. At least for the moment, everyone was safe and well.

Me: chapter 1 complete!

Yugi: is Yami going to be okay?

Me: you'll have to wait and find out.

Yami: R&R please! See if I get better.

Me: yes review! I'll post the next chappie soon. But for now…

Atemu, Yugi, and Yami: See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: oh my gosh! I cant believe I haven't updated in a while! But anyway, thank you to my reviewer!

Yugi: so does Yami get better?

Me: you'll have to read to find out.

Yami: she doesn't own yugioh. Just the plot!

Game of Dizziness

Chapter 2

Yugi shivered slightly, feeling a cold breeze through the small blanket and quickly shifted closer to Yami's side. He immediately started to feel warmer, but that wouldn't last for long.

Suddenly, Yugi was jolted upright and found himself being thrown backwards onto the couch, his arms flailing outward when he landed. He laid there for a bit before he heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

Yugi sat up and met the eyes of a now awake and equally confused Atemu. Both looked at eachother for a few seconds, then glanced at the spot where Yami was originally laying. Not seeing him there they looked around for him. Both had the same question running through their heads. 'where was Yami?'

As if to answer their unspoken question, a loud retching sound came from the upstairs bathroom. They both listened to it before both of their eyes widened in realization and they sprang up from the couch. Heading upstairs, they came up to the bathroom door. The sounds by now had become a low dry retching and Atemu finally decided to open the door. Slowly he pushed on the door and they both peered inside. The sight they were met with brought sadness and concern to their faces.

Yami, bending over the toilet, was dry retching, trying to expel anything that was still inside his stomach. It didn't seem to be very comfortable to either teen. Finally able to move, Yugi headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and a washcloth he headed back upstairs. When he did, he immediately turned on the bathroom sink and filled the cup with water while also wetting the washcloth and ringing it out. While he did this Atemu had knelt down beside Yami and was brushing away his blond bangs while rubbing his back as he finished throwing up. His head was covered in sweat and his breathing was a bit faster as he pulled away from the toilet and rested against Atemu. Atemu then flushed the toilet and closed the lid. His arms made their way around Yami's slightly shaking frame and he gently rocked him. Yugi, taking the cup of water, kneeled down to Atemu and Yami's level and handed Atemu the cup. He then sat Yami up a little more so he could take a drink. Yami gladly took the cup and was relieved to have something to wash away the acidic taste in his mouth. After taking a drink, he handed the cup back to Yugi and laid back up against Atemu. They sat there for a moment before Atemu decided to move to a different room to get more comfortable. He moved Yami away from him as a signal to Yami that he was moving and slowly stood up so he wouldn't jolt him too much. He then gently picked Yami up who whimpered a little at the movement because he immediately felt dizzy after having thrown up and Atemu seemed to notice this because he moved Yami so his head was resting up against his shoulder to help calm the dizziness. Carrying him bridal style, Atemu carried Yami into their shared bedroom and laid him on the bed. He then took the wet cloth from Yugi and placed it onto Yami's sweating forehead and turned to Yugi who had been quiet for the past few minutes.

"Yugi, why don't you go grab the blanket from downstairs and a bowl of ice water." He asked. Yugi nodded.

"All right Atemu" he raced downstairs leaving Atemu alone with Yami. Atemu's hand brushed his cheek checking his temperature, feeling the fever on his skin Atemu pulled his hand away and sighed.

"Oh Yami, what's wrong?" he asked the sleeping figure. He took the cloth off of Yami's forehead and Yami whimpered at the loss of the coolness. Just then Yugi returned with the bowl and blanket, Atemu gratefully took the bowl from Yugi and dipped the cloth into it, wringing it out and placing it back on Yami's head which seemed to calm his whimpering a little.

Yugi then placed the small blanket over him but Yami immediately tried to push it off of him. Yugi tried again to lay it on him but he still refused even though he was asleep. He didn't like the extra heat that was put on him. After a few minutes Yugi gave up the attempt and laid the blanket at the end of the bed.

Atemu watched the ordeal and smiled a little at Yami's stubbornness with the blanket. He looked at Yugi who wore a discouraging frown on his face. He seemed worried and Atemu couldn't blame him. He wanted to say something comforting to Yugi but he was in the same dilemma of worry. He decided to speak anyway.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine Yugi. All he needs is some rest and he'll be better real quick. Besides, at least he has us to take care of him and I would never let anything happen to him. Okay?"

Yugi nodded.

"Your right Atemu. I shouldn't worry, I should focus on helping Yami feel better." He smiled faintly and Atemu smiled as well, glad that he was able to comfort the stressed hikari.

"That's right. So what do you think would be the best thing to do for him?" Atemu looked back down at Yami. He seemed to be breathing evenly now and his cheeks were not as red but that didn't ease Atemu. He knew that they had just gotten past the first stage of Yami's sickness but they haven't seen the worst of it yet. And to tell the truth, Atemu wasn't looking forward to it. He just hoped that whatever happens, they would be able to make it through this, he swore to protect both of them and he wasn't going to let one sickness break that promise.

Me: I know kind of short, especially since I haven't updated in a while but I promise to get the next chapter in asap! But for now, R&R!

Yugi: yes review!

Yami: see if my sickness gets worse or better!

Atemu: I hope for the former.

Me: I doubt it but anyway, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: chapter three is here!

Yugi: Yami's sickness isn't going to get better is it.

Me: not yet.

Atemu: well as long as he gets better.

Me: maybe.

Atemu and Yugi: 0_o

Yami and me: on with the fic!

Yami: she doesn't own yugioh, just the plot.

Game of Dizziness

Chapter 3

Atemu continued to replace the wet cloth on Yami's forehead. Yami's fever had spiked up a few minutes ago and Atemu was trying to cool it down as much as he could.

Yugi, who had been quiet the whole time, stood at the end of the bed ready to fetch anything that Atemu needed.

Yugi looked down at Yami and sighed. 'I know I'm supposed to be strong for Yami, but…how can I when he's in pain right now?'

Atemu heard Yugi sigh and glanced up at him. He could see the tiredness and stress on Yugi's face and decided to speak to him.

"Yugi, why don't you take a break and sit down." Atemu suggested, guestering towards the vacant desk chair behind him. Yugi nodded in a silent response and walked over to the chair and sat down. Atemu was relieved to have been able to get the stressed hikari to sit down for a bit. He glanced at Yugi, who wore a concerned look on his face. He seemed so tense to the former pharaoh and while Atemu couldn't really blame him for part of it he knew that Yugi needed to rest or his worry would push him to exhaustion.

Taking one last glance at Yugi, Atemu turned his attention back to Yami. He again rewetted the cloth and placed it back on Yami's forehead. Yami's cheeks weren't as flushed as they were earlier but Atemu still kept watch on it.

It was a little past 7:00. Atemu was still sitting at the side of the bed, Yugi had fallen asleep in the chair a few minutes ago and Yami was starting to show signs of improvement which Atemu was grateful for. He took the cloth off of Yami's head and was about to soak it back in the water, when he heard Yami stirring on the bed. He forgot the cloth and looked down at Yami. He moaned before his eyes slowly opened.

"Ate…" Yami whispered, coughing a bit afterward. Atemu brought his hand to Yami's cheek.

"Shhh…Yami, its okay, you're in our room." Atemu whispered to him in soothing words.

"Whe…re's…Yu (cough) Yugi?" Yami asked him trying to sit up but instantly falling back onto the bed. Atemu laid Yami back down on the bed making sure he didn't jolt Yami too much especially after he fell back.

"Yugi's right over here Yami." Atemu said, nodding towards the sleeping hikari. "He fell asleep just a few minutes ago. He was really worried about you as am I." Atemu told him, Yami smiled faintly.

"You guys didn't have to. I know you both had other things to do than look after me all night. I don't want to be (cough) a (cough) bother." Yami said. Atemu looked at him shocked for a moment before he frowned.

"Yami, you are more important to me and Yugi then any plans that we have made. Besides, you need us right now and don't ever think that you're a bother because you aren't. Me and Yugi chose to help you because we love you and we know you would do the same for us." Atemu told him, taking a hold of Yami's hand and squeezing it in reassurance to what he had said.

"Your right Atemu, and I am forever grateful for what you guys are doing." Yami said, trying to hold back a yawn but Atemu easily saw it and smiled.

"Yami, you should go back to sleep." He said. Yami looked up at him sleepily,

"Okay…(cough) (cough)" Yami coughing was rougher than before and this worried Atemu.

Yami snuggled against the pillow and his eyes closed slightly. But before they had completely closed he whispered, "I love you Atemu"

Atemu smiled and placed the blanket back over Yami. Leaning down towards him he gently placed a kiss on Yami's forehead and whispered back,

"I love you to habibi" Yami smiled and closed his eyes. Atemu ran his fingers through Yami's hair until he heard the light breathing, signaling that Yami had finally fallen asleep. Atemu sat back for a moment looking at the sleeping Yami before yawning slightly. He glanced up at Yugi who was still asleep in the chair and stood up. He gently picked up Yugi and placed him on the spare bed on the other side of the room. Pulling back the blankets he joined Yugi on the bed and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Wrapping his arms around Yugi, who unconsciously snuggled closer, he closed his eyes and soon joined Yugi and Yami in a peaceful slumber.

Me: I know, really short, but I'm in the middle of writer's block right now and am slowly working out this story. But anyway, R&R please!

Yugi: please review!

Yami: I want to get better!

Atemu: thanks to all that reviewed last time.

Me: yes, Thank You!

All: bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: yay! I've finally written a new chapter of Game of Dizziness!

Atemu: does Yami get better now?

Me: nope.

Atemu: evil.

Me: yes, yes I am. *smiles*

Disclaimer: don't own it.

**Game of Dizziness**

**Chapter Four:**

((Third pov))

Both Yugi and Atemu were sleeping peacefully in their separate bed. Yugi was snuggled up to Atemu who had his arms wrapped lovingly around his smaller form. Yes, all was peaceful in the Motou home. That is…for now.

_CRASH_!

Yugi and Atemu were both startled awake at the sudden sound. Both teens sat up in the bed, now fully awake, and tried to find the source of the noise. While they were looking, Yugi had decided to check on Yami, to see if he had also heard the noise as well, but when he looked over at the separate bed, it was vacant. Yugi's heart stopped in his chest.

"Atemu!" he yelled. Atemu, hearing the panic in Yugi's voice looked over at the empty bed and he gasped.

"Yami?" he called. Upon hearing no answer, both teens jumped out of the bed and hurried into the hall.

"Ahhhhhh!" a scream echoed through the house. Both Atemu and Yugi recognized it.

"Yami!" both yelled, running toward the staircase. Running down the stairs, Atemu and Yugi went into the living room where they spotted Yami sitting in one of the corners, his back against the wall and shaking. The teen appeared to be distressed about something.

"Yami?" Yugi called to him, walking slowly toward his darker half. Yami looked up at him and Yugi was shocked to see fear flash through the other's eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Yami yelled trying to back up into the wall further. Yugi took a step back at the other's outburst. He was beyond worried by now. What made Yami so afraid of him? Yugi looked back at Atemu for help, but Atemu was just as shocked as Yugi was, he didn't know what to do. Walking over to frightened teen, Atemu tried placing a hand on Yami's shoulder, only to have Yami flinch and glare at him.

"I said stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Yami yelled. But Atemu didn't back down, instead he grabbed both of Yami's shoulders and held him there. Yami screamed and began to squirm. Atemu's heart almost stopped at the sudden scream, the sound tearing his heart apart. Why was Yami so afraid of them, they just wanted to help him. Then it hit Atemu. What if the virus Yami has is making him hallucinate? But is that was the case, then what could Yami be seeing that had him so afraid? Atemu shook the thought away, his first priority at the moment was to calm Yami down.

"Yami! Snap out of it, it's me Atemu and Yugi. We want to help you but you have to calm down first!" Atemu cried, shaking the other slightly in an attempt to wake him from whatever he was seeing. Yami only shook more in his grip, closing his eyes, he whimpered and tried to curl into himself, only Atemu wouldn't let him.

"Yami!"

_*In Yami's Head*_

_Darkness, that's all he could see. Nothing but never ending darkness surrounding his entire being._

"_Atemu? Yugi?" he called, but he received now answer, the only sound was of his voice echoing in the dark void. _

_Suddenly, a bright light filled the void, temporarily blinding the teen. _

"_What's happening?" he said as the light began surrounding him._

_When the light finally faded from view, Yami opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room, laying on the bed that he had been placed in. But something didn't seem right to him. Wasn't he just sick with some virus? But now he felt fine. What was going on?_

"_Atemu?" he called, getting up from the bed. "Yugi?" he tried calling his hikari's name, but still there was no answer. Walking out of the room, Yami headed down the hall and towards the stairs. Maybe the others were in the living room or in the kitchen. Yami walked down the steps and stepped onto the bottom floor, looking around he didn't see or hear anything moving in the house._

"_Hello? Atemu, Yugi, where are you?" he called, and once again he received no answer. Deciding to go back up to his room, Yami, turned around prepared to go upstairs, when he heard a sudden noise in the kitchen. Thinking that Atemu or Yugi could be in there, Yami hurried into the kitchen, only to wish he hadn't._

_Yami screamed and backed into the wall, knocking over a small table with a vase on it, the vase making a resounding CRASH through the house, but Yami didn't care about that, the cared about the horrifying scene in front of him._

_Blood was everywhere._

_The walls, the floor, the counters, and the sink were all covered in crimson. But the most horrifying scene was of Atemu and Yugi who's bodies now hung limp from the ceiling, ropes hung around their necks, and eyes completely hollow. Yami tried to scream again, but a sudden voice cut him off._

_**How lovely isn't it, to see such horror.**_

"_Who are you"_

_**You don't remember me? I'm hurt.**_

"_I'll ask again, who are you."_

_**All will be revealed in due time, but for now, let's just enjoy the show.**_

"_Wait, what do you mean by…" Yami never got to finish his question. Turning around, Yami saw the supposed corpses of his loved ones, getting out of their nooses and climbing down onto the floor. Yami froze in his spot, the corpses were coming right at him! Finally finding the strength in his legs, Yami ran into the living room, but ended up backed into a corner. Turning around, Yami watched as the corpses came closer._

"_Stay away from me!" Yami yelled at the Yugi corpse. The figure stepped back but the Atemu corpse walked over to him instead, and to Yami's horror, grabbed his shoulders. Yami screamed._

"_I said stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Yami curled into himself more, trying to escape the corpse's grasp. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling to him. Yami listened closer._

_It was Atemu's voice._

"_Yami!" it was calling him._

"_Yami!" he wanted to go back._

"_Yami!" he wanted out of this nightmare!_

"_Please, let me go!" he yelled. Suddenly, a bright light filled his vision once again._

"_Yami!"_

_*End Dream*_

Yami opened his eyes and looked up, but instead of seeing the face of a corpse, Yami saw the worried face of Atemu.

"A-Atemu?" he asked. Atemu sighed in relief at hearing Yami's calm voice.

"You had us worried there Yami." He said. Yami continued to look up at him, his eyes suddenly watered and he threw himself into Atemu's arms.

"Your okay, your okay, your okay!" Yami said, his voice shaking. Atemu just hugged him tighter as he cried. Whatever Yami had seen must've scared him deeply, later on he'll get Yami to tell him what happened, but not now. Now, he had to make sure he was okay.

"Of course we're here Yami, we'd never leave you." Atemu said. Yugi came up from behind him and knelt down with them.

"He's right Yami, we'd never leave." He said, hugging his darker half as well. Yami sighed.

"Thank you." He said, but his eyes started to close, he was falling back asleep, but he immediately tried to fight it, not wanting to have another nightmare. Atemu and Yugi seemed to sense this.

"Go back to sleep Yami, we'll be here to protect you." Atemu said, shushing Yami and holding him tightly as Yami fell back asleep. Gently, Atemu picked Yami up, and with Yugi by his side, all three teens headed back upstairs. Neither one noticed the dark figure standing in their window, it's blood red eyes watching them as they left.

**Soon…soon I will have what I desire. And no one will stop me.**

The End…of chapter four.

Me: and….cliffhanger!

Yami: so am I not sick anymore?

Me: no, you're still sick.

Atemu: of course.

Yugi: so who was that creepy voice?

Me: you see….very soon.

Yami: read and review, tell her what you think!

Me: thanks to all who've done so!

All: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all my readers for my story Save Me and Game of Dizziness! I know that it has been a long time since I have updated these two stories and I thought that I would never finish them to be honest. But I have recently purchased my own computer so I wont have the constant interruptions or problems with my writings. So you should expect new chapters to be posted soon.

I am going to be doing some slight editing on both of these stories so I am going to take them down for awhile but don't worry, I will have them reposted and updated within the next week or two, hopefully by the middle of next week!

Thank you to everyone who has read these stories and like them and reviewed, you all are wonderful readers. Don't give up on my yet, I'm still kicking!

Thank you all,

YuYaFan.


End file.
